It's Just the Beginning
by hermione2.0
Summary: Bill and Fleur are getting married! But of course nothing goes smoothly in the Weasley and there are a lot of bumps and surprises along the way. In Harry Potter's world, nothing is straightforward or simple. Please R&R and maybe read my other stories 2


A/N: Just in case ur wondering, the HP's are a border and if you want translations for the French words, you have to review after you read!

Chapter 1: It's Just the Beginning

"Oh Bill, what a beautiful day…stop fidgeting!" Mrs. Weasley said exasperatedly. She was trying to put some Wonder Witch products on his face to lessen the appearance of scars.

"Mum I'm a grown _man_ and men don't wear make-up!" Bill grunted, trying to free himself of his mother's clutches without success.

"Oh come now, I'm not going to have Fred and George making more fun of you than they already will!"

"If they figure out I'm wearing make-up, it'll only be worse."

"But think of the pictures!"

"Who cares about pictures!?"

"I do," said Mrs. Weasley, crestfallen.

"I know!" he yelled back, "that's the only reason I have this crap on my face!"

Molly looked as though she was about to yell back, but thought for a moment and said, "that's very sweet of you Bill," softly.

"You raised me right."

"Yes, yes I did, you and Fleur are going to have a wonderful life together, I know it."

"Thanks Mum, that means a lot." She started to cry, "Mum, don't, you're going to mess up _your _make-up," a slight chuckle broke through her tears.

"I'm happy for you; it's just this means you kids have really grown up. You're getting married, Charlie's in Romania, Fred and George have a thriving business of their very own, Percy…" she broke off, shook her head slightly and another tear rolled down her cheek. Percy still refused to talk to anyone in the family and even though he had been sent an invitation for the wedding, he wasn't coming, he hadn't even replied. Mrs. Weasley continued, trying not to think of Percy, "Ron and Ginny are finishing up at Hogwarts, and your father and I are going to be left here at the Burrow all alone. After having such a full house, I don't know if I can stand having it empty all the time!" she continued weeping, but she leaned onto Bill's shoulder for support.

"Mum, don't be silly, the Burrow won't be empty, we'll always come visit you, and there are always Order members running in and out of this place. And hopefully you'll be babysitting an awful lot in the near future too," he smiled. "Now, you fix yourself up and I'll get in my dress robes.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Meanwhile, Bill's bride was blushing in a sense; well, in the sense that her face was very pink, but not from embarrassment, from rage. "Ginny! No, NO! That's all wrong!" she rushed over and tried to fix Ginny's mistake, Fleur's veela genes were being brilliantly displayed.

"Sorry!" Ginny said quite offended. Then she started murmuring under her breath, it was a mixture of curse word's and Fleur's nickname, "Phlegm."

"What did you say to me!?" Fleur exclaimed turning on Ginny, wand out.

"Nothing!" Ginny was trying not to have any of her outbursts today for Bill's sake.

"Zat is what I thought!" Fleur smirked. Ginny grumbled. "Gabriella, Ginny, you two should go get changed," Gabriella nodded and floated into the next room, Ginny trudged along behind her.

Fleur was left alone; she slipped into her wedding gown. It was a simple, strapless, snow white dress. But Fleur, being part veela, was naturally very beautiful and her gown accentuated that fact. She had very fair skin and beautiful, flowing hair that cascaded down her back. Her eyes were a soft blue and her make-up made them pop and sparkle. She looked into a mirror and sighed in content and thought, "in a few hours I will be Mrs. Bill Weasley…" she sighed again, "Fleur Weasley…"

Gabriella and Ginny walked back into Fleur's room, their dresses were the same color as Fleur's eyes. Her soft blue eyes were the inspiration for the wedding (it was Bill's idea). "Ah, you two look beautiful"

"Merci," Gabrielle replied.

"Yeah, what she said," Ginny grunted.

"Oh Ginny, can't you smile?" Fleur asked. Ginny grinned grudgingly; it was obvious that she did not mean it. "See, that's better, you have such a lovely smile." Ginny smiled like she meant it now, "there is the Ginny Bill loves."

There was an awkward pause. Ginny, breaking the silence said, "I wonder where Harry, Ron, and Hermione are?" At that precise moment there were three loud pops that came from outside. Ginny leaned her head out the open window and looked down and there were a morose looking Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Speak of the devils! Hey guys!" They looked up, searching for the source of the noise.

"Oh, hey Ginny," Harry replied.

"I'll be right up Ginny," Hermione called.

"Alright!" and Ginny recoiled back inside.

"Remember, not a word about what happened back at Godric's Hollow, we want this to be a happy, worry-free, Voldemort-free day," Hermione said.

"We know Hermione, we've gone over this before," replied Ron.

"See you guys later then," and with that she apparated upstairs.

Crack! Fleur screamed, "Oh, Hermione, it's just you, I wasn't expecting you to apparate." Crack! Fleur screamed again.

"Is everyone alright? We heard screaming," said Harry, he and Ron had their wands out, ready for a fight.

"We're fine, Hermione just surprised us."

"Oh, if that's all, we'll leave," Ron said, "You can never be too careful," he continued as Harry nudged him out the door. "Let's go see if Mum'll let us have any of the food!"

As the door shut Gabrielle said, "Does he only ever think with his stomach?"

"Yes!" Ginny and Hermione replied together.

"You three look gorgeous," Hermione said, getting her first good look at the other women in the room.

"Merci," Fleur said unblushingly. She was told she was pretty so often, that the compliment didn't mean that much to her anymore. "You on ze other hand are a mess, what have you been doing?"

"Never mind that, I'll go take a shower."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"No you cannot taste the food!" said Mrs. Weasley aghast as she walked away from Ron.

"But Mum, we haven't eaten all day!"

"Why not?"

"We were…" Harry elbowed him, "umm…busy."

"Well being umm…busy is no excuse, but I suppose you can look in the cupboard, there might be something left in there. Don't eat too much though; you've got a big meal ahead of you tonight."

"Mrs. Weasley, this is Ron we are talking about, he could have a feast now and still be able to feast later," Harry said.

"Don't I know it!" Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Thanks for your help Mum.

"No problem, just don't take too long, I need your help moving furniture in the backyard."

"Okay Mrs. Weasley." And after ransacking the cupboard, Ron managed to find a snack worthy of his consumption. It didn't take them very long to eat, and headed outside to help Mrs. Weasley just as they had promised when they had finished. "What do you need us to do Mrs. Weasley?"

"Move those chairs over there; some idiot put them behind the tree!" It was a very warm day and Harry and Ron began to sweat almost immediately. Soon enough their shirts were sticking to their backs. When they finally finished, they reported back to Mrs. Weasley.

"Do you need anything else Mum?"

"No I don't think so. Go upstairs, wash up, and get changed."

"Gladly," Harry said relieved.

While the boys were taking their showers, Hermione was putting one her makeup and Fleur's mother was doing Fleur's hair and Ginny was doing Hermione's.

"Fini!" exclaimed Ms. Delacour. Fleur's hair was and elegant, yet messy bun. Ms. Delacour had twisted strands of her hair and wove them together in a bun shape. There were a couple of curled strands of hair next to her face finishing the look. "And now for ze final touch." She placed a veil over the bun and pinned it to her head, then as she stepped back to look at her daughter, she was hard put to keep herself from crying. "You are a vision darling."

"Merci Maman," Fleur interrupted, she didn't want her mother to cry yet. "Pleurer non." Mrs. Delacour dabbed at her face with a lacy handkerchief and smiled.

"I'm fini too!" Ginny said proudly. Hermione got up and turned around. Ginny had created a jungle of curls that lay perfectly around Hermione's face thanks to copious amounts of hair products. Since she wasn't a bridesmaid, Hermione had picked a light green spaghetti strap dress to wear.

Hermione looked in the mirror, "mission accomplished Gin."

"Just wait until Ron gets a load of you in that! I've done a rather fantastic job if I don't say so myself."

"Look Ron and I are just friends…"

"Not after he sees you in zat dress," Gabriella said.

"Even Ron isn't thick enough to miss a knock out like you!" Ginny exclaimed.

"She is blushing," Gabriella said.

"I am not!"

"I am supposed to be blushing, I am ze bride!" everyone giggled at Fleur's comment.

"Well, I'm going to find Mrs. Weasley and let her know the female half of the wedding party is ready," and with that, Hermione set off in search of Mrs. Weasley.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"It's a good thing I made Fred and George buy you new dress robes," Harry said.

"Yeah, imagine if I were stuck with the dress robes Mum got me!"

"I am such a good friend," Harry said thumping Ron on the back.

"And you're so modest."

"Yes, yes I am."

There was a knock at the door, "Who is it?" Ron called.

"It's me," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Who's me?"

"Oh you know perfectly well who 'me' is, now open the door Ronald!" Ron opened the door for her. "Are you two ready?"

"Yes Mum."

"Good."

There was another soft knock at the door, "Mrs. Weasley, are you up there?" Hermione's voice called.

"Yes dear, come in," she replied. Hermione walked in.

"Hermione!?" Ron asked, he was stunned, if physically possible, his jaw would have been on the floor.

"What is it dear?"

"Oh um…all of us girls are ready to go," she was blushing profusely and looking at the floor, she knew Ron and Harry were impressed. Harry she didn't mind so much, but Ron…

"That's wonderful! We may be able to actually start on time! That's a first for this family." Mrs. Weasley then bustled out of the room.

Hermione, now excruciatingly uncomfortable said, "I better go see if she needs my help," and she hurried out of the room too.

After she had left, Ron was still gaping at the spot where she had been standing. "And that my friend is why your best friend got you new dress robes," Harry said grinning.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Mate, you were in awe, if you're going to do it, today's the day."

"Do what?" Harry shook his head and left the room too, leaving Ron confused, "DO WHAT!? Ron yelled.

Harry had heard him from the bottom of the stairs and shook his head again; sometimes he wondered how Crabbe and Goyle could be any thicker than Ron. After this moment of thought, Harry continued on his way outside.

The Weasley's back garden was an Eden. The flowers were in bloom, and there were soft, see through fabrics draped in the trees and in between the white chairs that were set in rows in the grass. Harry finally spotted Mrs. Weasley with Ms. Delacour. "Wonderful job ladies, it looks beautiful."

"Merci 'arry" Ms. Delacour replied.

"Yes, merci…I mean thank you Harry," Mrs. Weasley said. Then Harry spotted Hermione sitting in the grass next to a small pond. "I'll see you two later okay?"

"Alright," then he walked over to Hermione and sat down beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"You're not fine, when you say that you are fine, you are definitely not fine. What's going on?"

At first, Hermione didn't say anything, she didn't want to, "I'm just thinking…"

"Sure…"

"No really! I am! I'm thinking about the locket."

"Hermione, even I know we need this day off. What's really on your mind?"

Honestly?" she paused, "Ron."

"Thought so."

"Listen, Harry, could we not talk about this right this minute?"

"Well…"

"Please," she put on a puppy dog face.

"I guess, but you can't avoid this conversation forever though."

"Fine," then they got up and went back into the house and went their separate ways, Hermione to the girl's room, full of giggling, and Harry back to where he left a confused Ron.

As soon as Hermione went in the girls' room, Ginny started to bombard her with questions, "has Ron seen you yet? What were you talking to Harry about? What…"

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled, cutting her off, "slow down!"

"Okay, has Ron seen you yet?" she asked in slow motion.

"Yes"

"What did he say?"

"Nothing," Hermione sighed.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

Ginny paused to think, "Nothing?"

"NOTHING!!! My goodness!" exclaimed Fleur.

"Nothing," Hermione repeated softly.

"Hermione, was he just staring at you?" Ginny asked.

"I think so, I was looking at the floor most of the time," Hermione replied ashamed.

"That means he likes you so much, he was speechless!"

And that's good…"

"Good? It's great!" Ginny replied smiling from ear to ear. Hermione grinned slightly too.

There was a gentle knock at the door, "Fleur?" said a man's voice.

"Viens ici, Papa."

"Tue s magnifique!"

"Merci."

Es tu prête?"

"Prêt. Let's go girls, its show time."

"Good luck!" Hermione said with her thumbs up. Then, she apparated out to the back lawn, Fred and George were the ushers.

"Guests of the bride with me," said Fred.

"And guests of the groom with me," said George. "Hello Hermione."

"Hello George."

"Need a seat?"

"No, I need a good whack on the head….yes I need a seat!"

"Ha ha, very funny. Follow me." He led her down the aisle towards one of the rows closer to the front. "I'll give you a whack on the head for good measure."

"OW!!!"

"Enjoy the wedding…" and he walked away. A few minutes later, "here you go, some of the best seats in the house," said George. Harry and Ron sat down next to Hermione.

"Thanks bro," said Ron.

"No problem."

After George left, none of them spoke. The only sound was Pachabel Canon being played lightly in the background.


End file.
